Secrets to the Grave
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: The secrets that everyone wishes to keep hidden away even upon their deaths. However, one by one these secrets will be reveal to everyone.
1. Remus Lupin

**Remus John Lupin**

**March 10 ,1960 - May 2 ,1998**

1) I was bitten by Greyback at the age of seven out of revenge not because of revenge against my father. However, the true reason is because my mother used to be the object of Greyback's desire but never return those advances. Once he found out that I existed he got revenge on the one person that she would die for.

2) I was shock that Dumbledore allowed for me to attend Hogwarts at the age of eleven but also to find friends that I never had expect for the muggles in my neighbourhood.

3) The sorting hat told me that I should have been place in Ravenclaw if not for the fact that I would find true friends in Gryffindor.

4) After graduating from Hogwarts, if I had the resources to help other children like myself I would have done that instead of joining the Order under Dumbledore's leadership.

5) I never tried to get in contact with Harry after he started Hogwarts out of shame that I could never give him a home as a werewolf.

6) I found the love of my life Dora within the tragic death of Sirius as we return to each other as a form of comfort. It lasted until I realize that I would ruin her life.

7) During the Final Battle, I gave up after seeing Dora dead on the ground at the hands of the same woman that killed Sirius.


	2. Lily Potter nee Evans

**Lily Marie Potter nee Evans **

**Jan 30 1960 - October 31 1981 **

1) I was always my parents favourite daughter compare to my older sister Petunia. It came out more as I found out that I discover that I was a witch at the age of eleven by my closet friend at the time: Severus Snape.

2) I became a member of the Gryffindor house within seconds, I had one of the shortest sorting of my year.

3) I knew that Remus was a werewolf when I was in my second year; however, I kept it a secret from everyone.

4) The first day of my fourth year was the first time that James ask me out. However, if he did not ask me in front of everyone I would have said yes.

5) After graduating, the only time that I saw Petunia was when I announce to our parents that James and I were engaged. As well as showing off my expensive diamond engagement ring that Petunia's fiancee could never afford.

6) I realize one day in Diagon Alley with my best friends: Alice Longbottom and Marlene McKinnon during a day out before my wedding. I had heard whispers between two former Slytherins that the ring that I was given was not one of the Potter family engagement rings. Those rings still rested in the Potter family vault.

7) On Halloween night, I found a shoebox under in our closet filled of pictures and letters that were never send in James handwriting. The girl turn woman I recognize as a Slytherin in the year behind us. However, the shocking result was the divorce papers that I found and then I realize that I was James's second choice.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>Please review and whose's secrets do you want to see next?


	3. Sirius Back

**Sirius Orion Black**

**December 1 1959 - June 18 1996**

1) I started to go down a different path then my own parents was the day that I met James at a boring party just for pure-bloods at one of Prince estates. Also it was the day that we pull our first prank together against my cousin Narcissa (changing her hair blue after stealing my father's wand).

2) I begged the sorting hat to place me in Gryffindor with James like we had plan, but in my second year I wish that I followed my family tradition into Slytherin. The reasoning is that I was in love with Regina Prince since we where pair together at the Lestrange Summer Ball when I was eight.

3) I became the ladies man of Hogwarts when Regina began a relationship with Rabastan Lestrange. Since I knew in my heart that I would never love another woman like Regina, so I never try to replace her.

4) The day of James and Lily's wedding was a sad occasion that I mourn as it was the day that Rabastan made Regina his wife as well. So the night before and after the wedding I spend drunk.

5) That July day that I became Harry's godfather was the happiest and saddest as Regina died giving birth to a daughter who I realize was put up for adoption after Rabastan went to Azkaban. Also that was the day that Regina's best friend Aurelia who also happen to be my sister-in-law send me a letter with pictures of herself and my two children: nephew and niece.

6) I might have went mad during my years in Azkaban but my only salvation was that I turn into Padfoot and that I knew that I was innocent.

7) When Molly said that Harry was not James, I knew that because he never realize that James wished that his son would have a piece of the woman that he loved. As James was planning to divorce Lily in order to attempt to court my sister-in-law and raise Harry along side any children that they might of had together as well as her own children with Regulus. I took the memory that Lily was James second choice to the grave.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please Review &amp; Pick Two of the Following<strong>

**Who will be next? **

**1) Dudley**

**2) James**

**3) Severus**

**4) Bellatrix**

**5) Harry **


	4. Severus Snape

**Severus Tobias Snape**

**January 9 1960 - May 2 1998 **

1) My mother stayed with my abusive father because she could never return to her own family. Since she walk away from an appropriate men that her parents approve of.

2) I had begged the sorting hat to place me in Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw. As it meant be the only opportunity to show my grandparents that we should be accepted back into the 'Most Ancient & Noble House of Prince' but that never happen as I hope.

3) I was jealous of James and Sirius as they had everything that he never wanted: wealth and popularity.

4) One day after that Halloween night when James and Lily had died, I was at Lucius Malfoy a fellow death eater mourning the death of our lord. It was the night that I learn that James was in love with Lucius's own sister Luciana Aurelia Black the widow of Regulus Black.

5) I love Lily from the moment that I met her on the playground at the age of eleven until my dying breath. That is why I always wear black because I am in a state of mourning for my lost love.

6) I wish that I knew that James divorce Lily because maybe then I could had a chance to made her my wife and share a life together.

7) I had suspected that Harry was being abuse by Vernon and Petunia. As I knew that Petunia hated magic. However, I found it was of a suitable punishment for the clone of the man that made my life a living hell and who took the woman that I love away from me. Especially when I knew that Lily was James second choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Please Review.

You have to pick two choices for the next characters:

DUDLEY

BELLATRIX

JAMES

ALBUS

HARRY


	5. Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black

**Bellatrix Druelle Lestrange nee Black**

**June 22 1951 - May 2 1998**

1) My father started to train me in the dark arts as a young girl before even starting Hogwarts, while my sisters where train to be a proper pure-blood wife.

2) I became a death eater on the day of my seventeenth birthday which my father arrange with the Dark Lord. Along with my future husband Rodolphus Lestrange.

3) The magic moments of my life which where the first time a murder a worthless muggle and the day that a marry Rodolphus. However, both of these events happen on the same day.

4) During a healer appointment with my family's personal healer, I found out that I was unable to have children. That news devastated us and result we led a raid against a family that resulted in the torture and murder a mudblood and her family.

5) It almost killed me to find out that my brother-in-law and his wife Regina where having a child together. The family's joy was short lived when Regina died in childbirth and their child was kidnapped.

6) I was driven into insanity during my stay in Azkaban; however, I knew that my beloved Lord would free us from our prison. That event did occur as I am his most devoted follower.

7) During the final battle, I killed my niece who tainted the Black family tree as a half-blood and her child was a whole other matter.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW <strong>

****chose one of the following to be the next character:

dudley

luna

harry

james I

albus dumbledore


	6. James Potter

**James Charlus Potter**

**March 27 1960 - October 31 1981**

1) I fall in love with Luciana Aurelia Malfoy at the young age of nine; however, it was a sad occasion to leave her behind when Sirius and I went to Hogwarts for our first year with a promise to write.

2) When Aurelia came to Hogwarts the following year and was sorted into Slytherin are relationship started to change. Especially when Regulus and her where crown the Prince and Princess of Slytherin.

3) I ask Lily out the first time after hearing that Aurelia was Regulus girlfriend in their third year.

4) During my seventh year, Lily and I became a couple when we where the Head Boy and Head Girl. However, when I decided to propose to her it did not feel right to use one of the Potter family engagement rings. So I went out and brought her a stunning diamond engagement ring.

5) Like Sirius, I had gotten extremely drunk when I heard the news that Aurelia married Regulus and later when they where having a child. I treasure the photographs that Sirius gave me of Aurelia and her twins.

6) When Lily got pregnant, I knew that my chances of having a child that part me and part Aurelia was gone. However, when Lily wanted to name our child if it was a girl Anna my heart broke a little as that was my special name for Aurelia. But to my relief we had a son.

7) I stuck out of our hiding place in Godric Hollow, to go to my lawyers to draw divorce papers and change my will to include Aurelia and her children. Even if I could not be there for her, she would know that I was always thinking about her even in death.

~Secrets to the Grave~

AN: Please review, sorry for the delay but studying for exams came first.

List your top three choices on who you want to be next.


	7. Vernon Dursley

**Vernon Andrew Dursley **

**August 10th 1957 - unknown**

1) I was born into a poor family, so I work extremely to graduated from college and earn a well-paying job. Therefore, my own child would not have to have the difficulties of being poor from other students in my class.

2) The time spend with my parents was short lived because when I was twelve both of my parents died within months of each other. Thus leaving me in the care of my middle-class grandparents.

3) During my courtship with my wife Petunia, I felt jealous that I was not able to truly lavish her with expensive dates or gifts until I became a junior executive a mere month before our wedding. Therefore, my hatard for the Potter family stems from the wealthy lifestyle that James Potter was brought up and later brought his sister-in-law into.

4) I fall in love with Petunia mere months into our courtship, but I was worried to tell her in case she found someone else. Because I thought that I was second best and that she would have to settle for me.

5) I love my sister Marge but I hate her visits. The reason is because I hate that she brings her dogs every time.

6) The happiest day in my life was the day that my only child was borne. Spoiling his rotten was the result of my trying to live through Dudley the childhood that I wish to have possess myself.

7) Everything changed that day when we where given without much consideration our nephew Harry to raise. Harry became a burden to us as we never prepare ourselves to raise another child who much less was not even our blood. That was one of my biggest mistakes treating a child like a slave and allowing Dudley to become a bully.


	8. Dudley Dursley

**Luiz4200 = **_I actually created Vernon's birthday along with other characters that are not found within the Harry Potter series. _

**Dudley Vernon Dursley **

**June 23 1980 - unknown **

1) Growing up I knew that I was supposed to treat my own cousin as a slave. As I tried to emulate my father in his actions toward Harry.

2) My main target during my time before Smelting was Harry. I knew that I was jealous of him with how easily school came to him (top of his class).

3) I knew that I was a bully the first months of Smelting Academy when I found a new person to emulate. That person was my boxing catch throughout my high school career, expect for when I had to go in hiding from my cousin's world.

4) During my time at Smelting and in hiding, I decided to become a youth councilor instead of following my father's own career path.

5) I fall in love with my wife who is a nurse that volunteers at the youth center where I work. I knew on our third date that she was the one that I would married and raise children with.

6) When I got married, I found the courage to mend my relationship with Harry. Now we are like brothers with our children calling us uncle and our wives aunt.

7) The true irony in this situation was that my wife's name before our marriage was Margaret Creevey. That she told me that her brothers: Colin and Denis were both wizards. They named there two children: Evan Alexander Dursley and Collete Renee Dursley who both where magical.

* * *

><p>Who will be next? Your Vote. (Please cast three votes per person)<p>

Harry Potter

Albus Dumbledore

Fred Weasley

Tom Riddle/Voldemort

George Weasley

Your Choice of Character (Up to Two)


	9. Albus Dumbledore

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**July 3, 1881 - June 30, 1997**

1) I wished that I could have saved Ariana from her fated childhood and death, that is why I turned to the noble profession of teaching.

2) One of my greatest regrets is becoming friends with Gellert Grindelwald and bringing into the lives of my siblings.

3) The other regret was not having the power to stop Tom Riddle before he became the monster known today as Lord Voldemort.

4) My greatest desire is to create a united Hogwarts like the sorting hat songs says.

5) I would love to get a pair of socks instead of my regular Christmas present of books or something that comes from their heart.

6) Young Harry is like the grandson that I never had and it was painful to leave him to fulfilled his destiny without my guidance.

7) My death was plan to save another student from following down the path of so many other Slytherin students that I could not save.

~Secrets to the Grave~

**Twelve Days of Christmas is back: for a full schedule of updates please go to my profile & vote for your choice of a Christmas Day update.**

***New to this year for reviews on these twelve days of Christmas chapters***

50 reviews will get you the second voted story

75 reviews will get you the second and third voted stories

100 reviews will get you the second, third, and fourth voted stories

125 reviews will get you the second, third, fourth, and fifth voted stories

150 reviews will get you all of the six stories


	10. Tom Riddle Senior

**Secrets to the Grave**

**June 19 1905 - July 19 1943**

**Tom Riddle Senior**

1. I never had wanted to marry that tramp if she never used for freak of magic on me to made me leave my family behind.

2. I had love another before that tramp Merope came into the picture, I actually married her after my escape from her grasp.

3. My beloved wife Anne could not have children and I wanted a son to call me own.

4. If I had realize that the tramp Merope had my desire son, I would have welcome him into my family and raise him as our own.

5. Would have my life been better if I never caught the attention of that Merope woman.

6. I wish I had the perfect family and a heir to pass my family's wealth on time.

7. If my bastard son who I wished had died with its mother, my future would have been more pleasant and I would have not met my end by magical means.

~Secrets to the Grave~

AN: Please Review

Sorry for the delay in this update, I lost the previously written chapter.

Twelve Days of Christmas: Day 11


	11. Petunia Dursley nee Evans

**Secrets to the Grave **

**October 10th 1958 - unknown **

**Petunia Anne Dursley nee Evans **

1. I been jealous of my younger sister Lily since it was discovered that she was special or in my eyes a freak. That is not the only reason for this jealously but once I reach high school my first boyfriend turned his attentions to Lily once they met.

2. When we both announce our engagements, my parents were more welcoming of Lily's own fiancee James Potter then my beloved Vernon. Secretly I knew that it was because my perfect sister was marrying a wealthy individual that could provide her with anything that she desires.

3. I refused to attend Lily's wedding once I realized that the majority of the guests were freaks. Also I ban her from attending my own wedding mere months earlier.

4. When it came time to have children, it was difficult to even get pregnant and I had to be on bed rest for the later months of my pregnancy after almost going into premature labour. While Lily became pregnant without even trying.

5. I knew that Dudley would be my only child, so I spoiled him making him a prince in my eyes. Even though I knew that he and his friends were bullies and I turned a blind eye when Harry was there main target.

6. When Lily died, I refused to treat my nephew in the same light as my perfect son. I knew that I would finally have over shadowed my perfect or freak of a sister as I lived to see my child grow up and later have time to spoil my grandchildren.

7. I knew that I should have mended my relationship with Lily even if I was extremely jealous of her. As it was my parents last wished to do so.

~Secrets to the Grave~

AN: Please review.

Twelve Days of Christmas. This is day 12 and tomorrow will be a double update as there was a tie.


	12. Luna Lovegood

***Part of the 13 updates for New Years Eve & New Years Day***

**Secrets to the Grave**

**October 11th 1980 - unknown**

**Luna Selene Lovegood-Scamander**

1. When I was nine years old, I watch my mom died in front of my eyes because of a spell experiment that she was working on at the time. The moment that she died I was solely raised by my dad who believed his whole heart magical creatures that have never been seen or truly believed exist.

2. My only friend was Ginny Weasley who knew me before my mom's death. Ginny was the only person to understand me until I met Harry Potter in my fourth year during the DA meetings.

3. I knew that my housemates were the ones stealing my belongings but I acted that it was caused by Crumple-Horned Snorkack. It was a way to protect myself from the cruel members of that are known as my housemates.

4. One of my proudest moments in life was when I went with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny to the Department of Mystery during my fourth year. That event was the turning point in the war because what I believed to be true was now realize by everyone.

5. I always wonder how different my life would have been if I was sorted into Gryffindor. At least in Gryffindor I would have Ginny as my dorm mate, so I would not be truly alone if my housemates decided to steal my belongings.

6. My most prized and treasure belonging is a opal necklace that my mother had given to me for my last birthday that we shared together. However, I cried when my dad gave me my mom's engagement ring during my wedding to Rolf Scamander.

7. I secretly wish that one of my twin sons: Lorcan or Lysander would marry my god-daughter Lily Potter. As Ginny and I would be connected together not just be the bonds of friendship but the marriage of our children.

**~Secrets to the Grave~**

**AN: Please Review.**

**1 out of 13**


	13. Tom Riddle Junior

***Part of the 13 updates for New Years Eve & New Years Day***

**Secrets to the Grave**

**December 21 1926 - May 2 1998**

**Tom Marvolo Riddle (Childhood & Hogwarts Years)**

1. When I was born as a orphan with my mother dying moments after my birth. The other children at the orphanage thought that I was a freak that should have died in childbirth with his mother.

2. No came to adopt me like other children because once they heard about all of the weird things that occurred around me they look at another child instead. However, my luck changed when I was granted a invitation to attend Hogwarts as I learn that I was wizard and not a freak.

3. I was sorted into a house where I was a outcast because I was not a pure-blood and poor. However, when my intelligence started to show my head of house Professor Slughorn took me under his wing and offer me a spot in his Slug Club.

4. The proudest moment in my short life was not becoming a prefect or a head boy during my years at Hogwarts but discovering my mother's heritage. That heritage led to respect among my Slytherin housemates as a heir of the great Salazar Slytherin.

5. My perfect revenge on those of lessen blood was the beginning of becoming like the role model of my ancestor. I open the Chamber of Secrets that killed a mudblood and injured others. The only reason that I closed the Chamber was because Hogwarts was my home and if it closed I would be forced to spend the whole year at the orphanage.

6. I killed the individuals that were responsible for being left at the orphanage. My mother's family that would not accept a half-blood. However, it was the revenge that I had on the father that abadon his pregnant wife who dosed him with love potions and the grandparents that accepted his decision to do so.

7. I wished to possess to position as the DADA professor as it would give myself the access to mold the minds of the next generation in the only place that I considered home. Even though I was deeply involved in the dark arts and blood purity that both were not practice at Hogwarts. Thus, began my life known to the public as Lord Voldemort.

**~Secrets to the Grave~**

**AN: Please Review.**

**2 out of 13**


	14. Lord Voldemort

***Part of the 13 updates for New Years Eve & New Years Day***

**Secrets to the Grave**

**December 21 1926 - May 2 1998**

**Lord Voldemort**

1. My love was not a for a girlfriend or a wife but for the dark arts and also for the power that came with being a Dark Lord.

2. Love was a weakness in my eyes since it could be rooted in the notion that I never had a parent's love or love from anyone for that matter in my childhood that made me into the person that I am today.

3. I am fascinated with the founders of Hogwarts expect for Gryffindor who was the rival of his ancestor. That is why I made these items along with items from my childhood and the mysterious story from the childhood story of The Tale of Three Brothers.

4. I chose to deaths of those that betrayed me the most into the victims needed to create a horcrux. These individuals mostly were the family that betrayed me and my first kill.

5. I can't believe that my first downfall was due to a mudblood and an infant child. It was only because my horcruxes that I trusted to my members of my inner circle and even in places of my childhood.

6. I came to my next end due to another mother's love for her son to protect Harry Potter. Also it was also that dam Dumbledore's decision to reveal to Potter that he had horcruxes.

7. When I died I saw my mother for a brief second before I was straight to hell for the evil deeds that I took part in including the murder that I personal committed and order as well as the rapes and kidnappings.

**~Secrets to the Grave~**

**AN: Please Review.**

**3 out of 13**


	15. Arthur Weasley

***Part of the 13 updates for New Years Eve & New Years Day***

**Secrets to the Grave**

**February 6 1950 - Unknown**

**Arthur William Weasley**

1. Growing up I develop a interest with muggle technology especially turning my teen years. The reason for this interest was because my cousin closet in age to myself was born a squib but she died before I graduated from Hogwarts.

2. I was approach after my graduation to become a unspeakable but turn down the position to enter into the muggle affairs department in the ministry,

3. I happily married the love of my life Molly Prewett even if I did not have anything to give to her. Molly's parents provided me with a dowry when though I was not their first choice for a son-in-law. The only reason why they supported our marriage somewhat was because my blood was pure.

4. The money that Molly's parents left us after their death was used to pay the tuition for our children's years at Hogwarts without having to go bankrupt.

5. I love each of my child equally but I secretly know that I favour my only daughter Ginny who is Daddy's Princess. However, Molly and I tried to devoted special days just to spend with one of our children with the expectation of the twins who never wished to be apart.

6. The saddest day in my life was when I had to bury my son Fred after the final battle. Even though the Final Battle meant freedom for my children but also my future grandchildren. That light that came out of Fred's death shown through the birth of my first grandchild Victoire whose parents our Bill and Fleur.

7. During the days not spend working, I crave the times where my grandchildren come over for a visit. This is when the Burrow is filled with children once more.

~Secrets to the Grave~

**AN: Please Review.**

**9 out of 13 updates.**


	16. Fred Weasley I

***Part of the 13 updates for New Years Eve & New Years Day***

**Secrets to the Grave**

**April 1 1978 - May 2 1998**

**Fred Gideon Weasley I**

1. As everyone that I knew realized that my best friend and favourite brother is my own twin brother George. However, my second favourite sibling would not be one of my older brothers but my youngest Ron because of everything that the Golden Trio took part in.

2. I love playing Qudditch as it was a release from everything in my life from school to my love life. That is why if George and I did not own Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes or WWW, I would dream of being a professional Qudditch player.

3. I had a crush on my brother's friend Hermione Granger during her fourth year but I loved not Angelia Johnson like everyone thought I did including George. The one that I truly loved was Katie Bell who was a chased on the Qudditch team with us.

4. If George and I truly thought it was necessary to get more it would have been easily known. However, the pair focus on the subjects needed to run a joke shop.

5. I knew that I would die in the Final Battle because I visit a muggle sidekick during my fifth year. Therefore, I wrote letters that I kept hidden in the Burrow when I was there for Bill's wedding. These letters would hopeful provide some comfort for his family.

6. When I look down from heaven during my funeral, I was proud that my mom allowed George and the rest of sibilings to plan it the way that I would have approved of. That means that the depressive situation turn into some sort of a joke with fireworks going off in the sky as I was buried. As well as a joyful party afterwards with them remembering the good times instead of the sad memories.

7. I knew that my memory nor legacy would be forgotten on earth. As George named his first born son after myself.

**AN: Please Review.**

**13 out of 13 updates.**


	17. Pansy Parkinson

***Part of the Valentine Day Update***

**Secrets to the Grave**

**June 15 1980 - Unknown**

**Pansy Anne Parkinson**

1. I was groomed by my mother to become the perfect Slytherin who was the lineage for greatness. This greatness would allow me to rule as royalty within Slytherin. Especially when I became the leader among my roommates.

2. My mother was beaming with pride when one of the most sought after males in Slytherin named Draco Malfoy asked me to accompany him to the Yule Ball. I even got send one of my family's priceless heirlooms to wear that evening (a stunning diamond necklace).

3. Entering into my fifth year with the perfect badge proudly on my robes and with Draco by my side as my boyfriend. Everything was perfect for a year before Draco broke up with me when he became a Death Eater during the summer between our fifth and sixth year.

4. I loved the power that I had held during my seventh year with having Death Eaters in charge of Hogwarts. Because the Death Eaters and the other Professors always favoured Slytherin students due to their beliefs of pure-blood rule.

5. During the Final Battle, I would have happily handed over Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived to the Dark Lord. The reason behind that reasoning is because I would protect myself over everyone else.

6. My father was went to Azkaban for being a Death Eater. To escape the shame in England my mother and I travelled to our family estate in Spain with our family fortune. We stayed in Spain for almost two years until I received a wedding invitation for Daphne Greengress who is one of my best friends and Theodore Nott.

7. When I return for Daphne's wedding, I quickly found out that the love of my life Draco Malfoy was engaged to Daphne's younger sister Astoria. At that moment I mourn the lost of Draco but found true happiness with Blaise Zabini a fellow Slytherin in my year.

~Secrets to the Grave~

AN: Please Review.


	18. George Weasley

**Secrets to the Grave**

**April 1, 1978 - Unknown**

**George Fabian Weasley**

1. My favourite sibling beside my other half would be Ginny since the moment that my dad place her in my arms the night she was born.

2. Even though Fred and I pretended to be each other all the time, sometimes it broke our hearts that our mother could not tell us apart. Also we use to pretend each other to know if our girlfriends could tell us apart. However, with a lack of a ear that was no longer an issue because it identify who was who.

3. After Fred's death, I knew that it was my responsibility to plan his twin's funeral the way that he wished to be remember. Therefore, Percy and I set off fireworks at the end of service right when he was buried.

4. I fall into a deep dark depression following Fred's death which cause me to isolate myself from my family and friends. Then one day I found myself in therapy to help deal with the loss of my twin.

5. Two years after the Final Battle, I had my first date with my future wife Angelina Johnson. This woman was the ex-girlfriend of my brother but also knew me before and after Fred's death.

6. It took two years before I decided to propose to Angelina. Then planning the perfect proposal was easily done as I re-created our first date and I created a new joke product just for the occasion. This new joke product was similar to the muggle mood ring but it also changing the person's hair as well.

7. I fall in love with Angelina all over again with the birth of our children. Firstly, it was our son Fred who was a surprise brought back with us from our honeymoon. Secondly, it was our daughter Roxanne who was surprisingly was born on the day that Dumbledore died.

* * *

><p><strong>Part of the Mother's Day Update Stories = Complete List On My Profile Page<strong>

**- Lily's Discovery which is a part of the 100 Prompts 100 Stories Collection comes from a secret that Lily kept-**

**- Poll on profile page as well for a special two stories update for Victoria Day-**


	19. Molly Weasley nee Prewett

**Secrets to the Grave **

**October 30, 1949 - Unknown **

**Molly Anne Weasley nee Prewett**

1. As a little girl I dream of having the perfect wedding with the man that I love. That was not entirely the case because I had a wartime wedding during the First War. However, I did become the wife of my soulmate and one true love.

2. Arthur and I decided that we always wanted a little girl to call our own. However, if my sixth and last pregnancy was not our desired daughter. We knew that there would be no other chance because seven children was enough for their family. But their wish came true when Ginny was born that August day.

3. I love all seven of my children equally but if I have to admit to my self I do have a favourite. My favourite child or children would be Fred and George because they remind me of my twin brothers.

4. When my youngest son Ron brought home his best friend Harry Potter for the first time. I decided that he would become my seventh son because every child should have people that love him in his life.

5. When Bill brought Fleur into the family as his future wife, I was skeptical because she seem to be vain and materialistic being a quarter-veela. However, my opinion of Fleur changed first when she refused to leave Bill after he was attack by Greyback. I knew that I fully accepted her as my daughter-in-law when she help nature those wounded in the war back to health.

6. Fred's death in the Final Battle brought back emotions of my twin brothers death as well. I knew that I had to mourn his death in my own way but I needed to be there to support my other children as well especially George.

7. I love all of my grandchildren equally but there are two that have a different meaning to me. The first would be Bill and Fleur's daughter Victoire as the first child born into our family after the Final Battle. Victoire means so such to me because this reminds me of why we fought in the first place. While George's son Fred brings back memories of his namesake into my life with his accomplice and cousin James Potter.

**Part of the Mother's Day Update Stories = Complete List On My Profile Page**

**- Lily's Discovery which is a part of the 100 Prompts 100 Stories Collection comes from a secret that Lily kept-**

**- Poll on profile page as well for a special two stories update for Victoria Day-**


	20. Percy Weasley

**Secrets to the Grave**

**August 22, 1976 - Unknown**

**Percy Ignatius Weasley **

1. I always felt like the outsider in my own family among my own siblings. As everyone was paired off to together: Bill and Charlie, Fred and George, and Ron and Ginny. Then at the age of eight, I decided to throw myself into the world of academics instead.

2. I always wished that my younger siblings took me more seriously especially in school as a authoritative figure. I felt that they always tried to walk over me all the time. Therefore, it was no surprise that they all turned their back on me when I got my promotion at the Ministry.

3. Unlike Bill and Charlie who had multiple of girlfriends, I on the other hand only had two serious girlfriends. The first was Penelope Clearwater whom I dated throughout my last year at Hogwarts and the following year after graduation. The second was Audrey White who later became my wife.

4. The greatest mistake that I made was walking away from my family and siding with the ministry. However, during that time I met someone that changed my life forever. This person was my wife Audrey White.

5. I knew that I took everything so seriously from being perfect and head boy to my career. That all change after Fred's death in the Final Battle because I knew in my heart that family should always come first.

6. After five years of dating Audrey, I finally had the courage to change their relationship for the better. So after much debate on ideas of a proposal, I decided to propose to her on the same day in which they met for the first time.

7. I had this ritual when Audrey was pregnant with our only children to talk to them every night before bed. When choosing names for our twin daughters we decided to name them after their grandmothers: Molly and Lucy.

* * *

><p>Happy Victoria Day to my Canadian readers! And here is the updates for this day:<p>

1. A Life Changing Moment

2. Secrets to the Grave and Is It Destiny?


	21. Charlie Weasley

**Secrets to the Grave **

**December 12, 1972 - Unknown **

**Charles "Charlie"Richard Weasley **

1. Growing up I felt like I was closer to my grandparents then my own parents. Since my parents did not have time for all seven of us. However, after my grandparents passed away I knew the only person that I could count on was Bill.

2. When my grandparents passed away, they spilt their money between Bill and I because we were their favourites as we took after their side of the family. However, our grandmother's jewelry was divided as well for our daughters instead of our wives.

3. I was offer the position of the seeker on the British National Team after my graduation but I refused. As my dream job was to be a dragon keeper which is a field I was drawn to since I was child.

4. I never found the woman that would become my wife to spend the rest of my life with and be the mother of my children. So my portion of our grandmother's jewelry, I gave to my favourite niece Lily.

5. I received the most surprising news after the death of one of my former girlfriends in a letter from her lawyer. The news was that I was given custody of our son: Christopher Matthews.

6. With having Christopher under my custody, I decided that it was time to move back to England to raise his son with the help of his family to take the position at the ministry. Christopher bonded immediately with Lily and Hugo who became the best of friends.

7. When I found out about Christopher, I became someone's father changed overnight but it was the greatest thing that ever happen to me.

AN: For the last month of summer, August will have updates every single day. Vote on my poll for your favourite: Tudors, Sons of Anarchy, and Harry Potter story to be update for a third time.


	22. Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Secrets to the Grave **

**August 11, 1981 - Unknown **

**Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley **

1. I have never truly liked my first name of Ginevra, so I prefer to go by my nickname of Ginny. When I was born my older brothers used it as there nickname for me that caught on throughout the family.

2. Apparently my first word was not mom or dad but something that sounded like Bill who happens to be my favourite brother. Even with our age difference we still are every close together. During my first year, Bill's letters was the thing that kept me somewhat sane when I was writing in Tom Riddle's diary.

3. I love the feeling of flying on a broom, so much that I sneak into the shed when my brothers where at school and fly on there brooms. What no one realize was that it was Bill who taught me who to break into the shed in the first place .

4. The only man that I have ever loved was Harry Potter who happens to be my beloved husband and father of my three children. Harry was almost my first for everything expect for my first kiss which happen to belong to my former boyfriend.

5. When we lived at headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, I formed a close bond with Sirius after overhearing him talk with Professor Lupin about someone named Regina Lestrange nee Prince. During one of our many conversations, I learned about James's love for Aurelia Black nee Malfoy.

6. I love all of my children equally but something changed when Albus brought his girlfriend home for the first time. His girlfriend so happens to be Lyra Aurelia Black the granddaughter of Regulus and Aurelia Black. Looking at Albus and Lyra reminded her of a picture that Sirius showed her of James and Aurelia that was taken during a pure-blood ball.

7. I held onto the secret of James's love for Aurelia because she knew that Harry would be heart broken if he ever found out the truth.

AN: For the last month of summer, August will have updates every single day. Vote on my poll for your favourite: Tudors, Sons of Anarchy, and Harry Potter story to be update for a third time.


	23. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black

**Secrets to the Grave**

**April 30, 1955 - Unknown**

**Narcissa Lyra Malfoy nee Black**

1. My father always was disappointed that I was a third daughter instead of his desired son. Therefore, it would be the case that I was closer to my mother then my father.

2. My favouirte sister growing up would be Andromeda but that changed when she abandoned our family for that mud-blood that she calls a husband.

3. During my time at Hogwarts like my older sisters before me and members of the Black Family, that we were royalty among the House of Snakes. It was no surprise that I was granted the titles of Slytherin Princess and Slytherin Queen.

4. I gain the love of my father when I married Lucius Malfoy when I was nineteen years old in the social event of the year.

5. Lucius and I always wanted two children but fate was not on our side. During the years of our marriage and out of the numerous of times that I was with child. The only child that lived past there birth was our son: Draco Lucius Malfoy.

6. During the Final Battle at Hogwarts, I lied to the Dark Lord not only to know of Draco was alive but for James Potter as well. I knew that James Potter loved my sister-in-law Luciana Aurelia Black from the days of our childhood.

7. After the Second War, I began to repair the relationship that I had with Andromeda to the point that we have weekly tea with each other which extends to my sister-in-law and niece.

AN: Please Review

-There will be a update every day in January; however, there will be two on the days in which What If? is updated.

(January 3rd Update)


	24. Bill Weasley

**Secrets to the Grave **

**November 29, 1979 - Unknown **

**William "BIll" Arthur Weasley **

When I was younger, I loved the sense of adventure of exploring different aspects of my home known as the Burrow. This passion led me into the dangerous world of curse-breaking as a curse-breaker for many years until Voldemort return during my youngest brother's fourth year.

As a teenager, I studied hard enough to have the marks needed to become a curse-breaker. However, unlike my younger brother Percy, I am able to have fun as well.

Before meeting my beautiful wife Fleur, I never had serious girlfriend who I saw myself marrying and having children with. That however did not stop me from causally dating at Hogwarts and in Egypt.

My worst memory was when I was attacked by Greyback which left me with scars on my face. The only thing that kept me sane during my recovery was by having Fleur's love and support.

The memory that I used for my patronus changed from my wedding day to the day in the hospital with Fleur and our three children.

When we where naming our children, Fleur and I decided not to name them after any of our family members. However, we decided that each of our children would have French first names and English middle names. Our three children are named: Victoire Anne Weasley, Dominique Katherine Weasley, and Louis Daniel Weasley.

Looking back at the lost that our family suffer, I would not change my life with Fleur and our three children because we live in a time of freedom from the threat of Voldemort.

AN: I will be updating each of my stories two times on this New Years Day. Also every day in January expect for the New Years Day, there will be one story updated.


	25. Peter Pettigrew

**Secrets to the Grave**

**April 11, 1960 - March 31, 1998**

**Peter Patrick Pettigrew **

I was placed in Gryffindor after begging the sorting hat because I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps.

I knew that I never was truly apart of the Marauders because Sirius, James, and to some extent Remus were seen as the most popular boys in Gryffindor. Since everyone thought that they took pity on me.

I always hated that my animagus form was a rat and that it took over a year to transform. While it took both James and Sirius less time to transform into their animagus form.

My first kiss was on a dare given by the fifth year Ravenclaws during my four year.

There was one girl that I was in love but she never knew that I existed. I was heartbroken when I found her leaving our dorm room barely dressed after being was Sirius who could get any girl in school.

That was the same day that I concern becoming a death eater for the first time. I became a marked death eater the day after becoming an member of the Order of the Phoenix.

I never regretted my decision to become a death eater because I felt powerful for once in my life.

AN: I will be updating each of my stories two times on this New Years Day. Also every day in January expect for the New Years Day, there will be one story updated.


	26. Dolores Umbridge

**Secrets to the Grave**

**August 26, 1960 - Unknown**

**Dolores Jane Umbridge **

I love both my parents and younger brother but everything changed when it was discovered that my brother was a squib and I was a witch.

The moment that I performed accidental magic for the first time, my father began teaching me to hate muggles even my own mother and maternal family. This even included my younger brother.

After graduating from Hogwarts, I no longer had any contact with my muggle mother and squib brother because I consider myself as a pure-blood.

When I became the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic himself with a place within the Wizengamot, I pushed laws against any half-breed in England especially werewolves.

I never dated anyone since becoming the Senior Undersecretary because of affair with the Minister himself for years.

I hate children so teaching DADA was a challenge but I torture those students that I despise the most received detentions with blood quills.

I was never a death eater but indirectly I supported the Voldemort through my work with the Muggle-Born Registration Commission.

AN: Every day in January expect for the New Years Day, there will be one story updated..


	27. Andromeda Tonks nee Black

**Secrets to the Grave **

**Andromeda Irma Tonks nee Black **

**November 16, 1953 - Unknown **

1. Andromeda knew as a young child that she did not agree with her family's beliefs. Even though she was thought to be a proper member of the Black family as she was sorted into Slytherin.

2. Andromeda's life changed forever because of the decision by Professor Filius Flitwick as he assigned her to tutor a Hufflepuff classmate named Ted Tonks in Charms.

3. Her parents arranged for her to marry Evan Rosier a respected pure-blood. On the day of their engagement party, Andromeda ran away to marry Ted instead resulting in her being disowned.

4. Andromeda was overjoyed when she learned that she was expecting her first child on her nineteenth birthday. Ted and Andromeda named this child upon their birth Nymphadora Anne Tonks.

5. Andromeda was against Nymphadora or Dora dating Remus Lupin not only because of their age difference but because he is a werewolf. However, she eventually welcomed Remus into her family.

6. Her older sister Bellatrix became her moral enemy after learning that she murdered her family: Ted, Dora, and Remus. However, Bellatrix was later killed in the Final Battle as well and Andromeda did not mourn that death.

7. The only reason why Andromeda did not become deeply depressed after the death of her family was a baby boy named Teddy Remus Lupin her grandson.

~Grave~

AN: Please review. For the rest of June there will be updates on sunday (A Court Scandal), tuesday (Duty or Love), thursday (Tudors One-Shot Collection or 100 Prompts, 100 Stories), and saturday (A Life Changing Moment).


End file.
